Four Weddings and a Proposal
by Amelia Letter
Summary: It's been five years since the Battle at Colchis and the demigods are finally settling down-"Four Weddings and a Funeral. Great movie... Maybe Annabeth had reason to be worried." Collaborated with HolaitsCiara. One-shot. Based on our "The Argo II" universe. AU.


**AN: Weeeeee, hello! It's Ciara and Amelia back with an Argo II one-shot! As the description most likely said, it's 5 years later and BAM. People are getting married now! Cordelia's 20, which makes Percy 22, which makes Gwen and Dakota 21. Figure out the rest/put the question in a review. This is based on our Argo II universe, so it's not exact to the books. If you haven't read that, go read it so things make a little more sense. But you don't necessarily need to.**

**Sorry for my constant rambling! Actual Word Count: 2,881**

**P.S. - There's a really random ship. We are kind of joking around, but we also find it amusing.**

* * *

><p>"What if everything goes wrong?"<p>

"It _won't_."

"Terribly wrong… is all the food here? What if something's missing?"

"Just calm down, Annabeth…"

"Is Piper here? What about Halley and Gwen? What if they're late? What if a monster killed them? What if—?"

"They're _here_," I interrupted irritably. "Do you want me to go get them so I don't have to deal with your insanity?"

Annabeth's hyperventilating slowed down as she sat down and nodded. "Yes, please. Oh, gods, what am I doing?"

"I don't know," I muttered. "Zeus cleared out Madison Square Garden and you've invited fourteen godly beings to a familial event that might just end with them fighting to the death, which is impossible, but hey. No biggie."

"Oh my gods, Delia. Did you really just say that?" a voice in the doorway asked. I turned to see Halley standing there. "Are you mad?"

"No, but she is," I replied. "But come on! It's the truth…"

Halley rolled her eyes. "Go make sure nothing gets vaporized by a monster or something or other," she ordered. "This _is_ mad… plenty of demigods all gathering in one closed space… no, it will all be fine."

"Let's hope so… we have to do it three more gods-forsaken times…" I muttered as I walked out of the room.

Yes, it was finally happening. Five years after everything finally settled down and Annabeth and Percy were finally getting married.

Clearly, things were not going well.

Since the only friends Annabeth and Percy had were demigods (huh, that includes me), we had to find a way to fit a bunch of demigods in one place without getting attacked. Of course, the great Aphrodite butted in and said the gods of Olympus can attend and protect us all.

Kill. Me. Now.

What was worse? It was on Christmas Eve, so we couldn't use an outside venue so Zeus had to use his godly powers to get us Madison Square Garden.

Because, hey, if a bunch of monsters ruin Madison Square Garden and massacre fifty demigods it'll be a lot cheaper and easier to explain than postponing the wedding until March

The common sense of the gods.

And then we would have to go through with it another three times at completely different places on completely different dates. Why? Because a bunch of other people decided to get married. Namely, Gwen and Dakota (oh, yay, another spaz-tasitc daughter of the wisdom goddess), Halley and Bobby (_totally_ didn't see that one coming), and Hazel and Jake (that was _so_ not obvious).

Four Weddings and a Funeral. Great movie.

… Maybe Annabeth had reason to be worried.

"I don't want sunflowers at our wedding, Dakota!" Gwen shrieked at her husband-to-be, tossing the bouquet at him. "How many times have I told you that?"

Dakota nodded dumbly. Gwen turned to me.

Oh no.

"Where's Annabeth? Does her dress fit? Oh my, gods, she's not having second thoughts is she—"

"Calm down, woman! Annabeth is behind that door with Halley," I interrupted; she nodded and left, dragging Hazel along with her.

"Is it too late to back out of this wedding stuff?" Dakota asked, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't think I can handle all of this..."

"Man up!" I laughed, snatching the bouquet from the son of Apollo and hitting him with it.

"Try telling Bobby that," Dakota chuckled. "With all of Halley's demands, I think he was just about ready to throw himself off Mount Olympus—"

"Okay," I interrupted. "Why don't you go get ready before Annabeth murders you, okay?"

Dakota nodded and I headed for the lobby.

Upon entering the lobby, I was met by several odd...scenarios. Like a very angry Drew ("Oh my gods! This dress colour is totally washing me out!"). And a giant hellhound in a dress (pink is so not Mrs. O'Leary's colour).

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Piper shrieked. I cringed. "You're wearing _paint-splattered_ jeans and a white t-shirt!"

"I live with an artist!" I exclaimed back.

"No excuses!"

"I'll get ready in a few minutes," I sighed exasperatedly. "I just need to make sure everything is ready."

"_I'll_ check. You get ready," she instructed. "And where's Nico? Nico!"

"What?" the son of Hades demanded.

"Get off your lazy ass and check on the groom. I saw Connor Stoll leave Percy's room earlier," she said with a grimace. "His hair was on fire."

I headed to my room and found the green dress Halley had forced me into wearing. After fixing my hair and dabbing on a bit of makeup, I was done. I honestly didn't understand how Drew and Halley took five freakishly long hours just to get ready. It didn't make sense.

I made my way to the lobby, where I met up with Leo. He was in the middle of a conversation with Nico and Reyna, who were now apparently a thing (believe me when I say that no one saw it coming).

Leo whistled. "Sexy mama!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Don't make me throw my heels at you."

"Yeah, whatever," he said taking my hand as he led us to our deaths—err, I mean, Annabeth's and Percy's wedding.

"Wow," I said as soon as we walked into the area where Percy and Annabeth were going to get married. "All this fuss just to say a few vows and sign a piece of paper…"

Leo laughed and someone cleared their throat beside me. I looked down to see Athena sitting in the seat I was standing next to. I forced a smile at her.

"Weddings are an important part of a relationship," she said.

I frowned. "Aren't you, like, a maiden goddess or something?"

She glared at me. "Let's just say I'm here for opposing reasons."

"Oh, you're hoping Annabeth's having second thoughts," I said, understanding why Athena was even here.

"Shout it to the world, why don't you," she rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "So, which side are you sitting on? The groom's or the bride's?"

"Uh… aren't we all twistedly related somehow?" Leo asksed.

Athena glared at us. "Now tell me: which. Side."

I smiled immediately. "Percy's it is!"

Athena's glare at me deepened but after five years of this life, it was absolutely normal.

You might be asking yourself, "Delia, why don't you guys just hold the weddings on Olympus or at Camp Half-Blood?"

Because, quote, "We have mortal relatives too, you know?" end quote.

The wise words of Annabeth. No, really? I thought your relatives were monsters, Annabeth.

"You have your angry face on," Leo said as he snuck up behind me.

"Oh, so you braved leaving the side of the wisdom goddess," I observed.

"On second thought—"

I grabbed his shirt and shook my head. "Whom are you more scared of?"

He nodded. "Good point."

We sat down next to Katie Gardner and talked with her about some random Camp stuff. Fortunately, she _wasn't_ getting married. Believe me when I say I couldn't handle another wedding after these four.

"Um, aren't you guys supposed to be coming in or something extremely organized?" Katie asked. "Bridesmaid and groomsmen or something?"

"Oh, right yeah," I said. "Annabeth will have our necks if we screw this up."

Leo sighed and took my hand, "To the lobby we go then."

We walked out of the area where everyone was sitting down and anxiously waiting for the wedding to start. In the lobby, we met up with Gwen, Halley, Hazel, Piper, Grover and the groomsmen.

"Leo!" Gwen yelled. "Stop frowning! This is a wedding, not a funeral!"

"Fine, fine, gods, it's only a wedding," Leo muttered, plastering a smile on his face.

"We were just about to go looking for you!" Gwen yelled to me. "You can't just run off!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't belong here…"

"_I don't belong here_," Halley mocked. "Don't be such a drama queen Cordelia Zale! Annabeth's about to arrive so get ready."

I rolled my eyes but complied. A moment later, Annabeth emerged in the lobby wearing the most gorgeous, yet simple, gown I have ever seen. Behind her, Thalia wore a dress identical to mine, and a scowl to match her mood.

_Thalia in a dress...oh, I can't get over it._

"Can we please hurry up with the wedding so I can get out of this death trap you people call a dress?" she seethed. "C'mon people, chop-chop!"

"You have no idea what it took me to get her into that dress," Annabeth muttered when she passed me. She walked up to Mr. Chase, who took her elbow and I stood next to Leo, behind Halley and Nico and in front of Thalia and Grover.

The doors to the hall opened and slowly, the pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen began to file in. First were Hazel and Tyson, followed by Piper and Jason, Gwen and Dakota, Halley and Nico, and then me and Leo. Behind us were the best man and the maid of honour, which were Grover and Thalia, who were followed by the flower girl and the ring bearer.

The hall was filled with demigods from both camps, the gods, and mortals combined. As I made my way to my respective spot, I passed Athena, who still held that scowl on her face. _Whatever floats her boat... _I also passed Reyna, who was glaring murderously at Halley. I scoffed, it's not like Halley was going to steal her man. The band, which was made up of children of Apollo, suddenly changed the music to something more traditional for Annabeth's arrival.

I looked at Percy. "_She looks gorgeous,_" I mouthed. He gave me a roll of his eyes and looked at Annabeth. The look on his face when he saw her was _priceless_!

Percy froze just as Annabeth made it to the altar. _Oh, no..._ He just stood there with his mouth hanging open at his bride-to-be. From his seat in the crowd, I heard my dad clear his throat loudly in an attempt to snap Percy back into reality, but it did no good.

"Uh, Perce..." Grover whispered loudly to Percy.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed. "Earth to Percy!"

Percy blinked. "Huh?" he said, looking absolutely out of place.

Yeah, I'm related to him...

The room gave a loud sigh of relief with the exception of a certain goddess...oh, I don't know, Athena!

The wedding went on as planned...sort of. Annabeth and Percy said their vows. Sally burst into tears of joy. Percy was told to kiss the bride. Percy leaned in to kiss the bride when an owl flew at his head, he dodged it and it hit Grover (again, a certain goddess wasn't very happy with the outcome). Annabeth and Percy kissed, Dakota wolf-whistled (Lupa gave him a stern look afterwards...don't ask), and then everyone cheered.

Yeah, typical demigod wedding. No big deal.

After the wedding, we headed back to the hotel for the reception. I was about to celebrate my freedom when Halley smugly pointed out that I still had to take care of her wedding, Gwen's wedding, and Hazel's wedding.

Kill me. Please.

Leo laughed at the look on my face. "Let's go dance!" he said. And so we did. Until my dad interrupted.

Awkward.

"May I have a word with Leo for a moment?" he asked.

Leo gulped, his eyes wide, and I mentally slapped myself. "Me, Sir? Are you sure? I'm no good with conversations—" Leo started rambling. "—and besides, wouldn't talking to the newlyweds seem like a much better idea...Sir?"

Poseidon stared at Leo. "No."

Leo's eyes widened even more. "Okay, then," he croaked and left with my dad.

I sighed and headed for my table. "Hello," I greeted with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong, Shorty?" Dakota asked.

I leaned back on my chair. "Oh, you know, aside from the fact that I think my father has decided to finally murder my boyfriend, I'm fine."

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good! I thought you were backing out of being our wedding planner!"

_I wish I backed out, _I thought bitterly, giving Gwen a shake of my head and a glare.

All of a sudden, a body slumped down on the seat next to me.

"Have you guys seen Halley?" Bobby asked, looking around the room.

"No..." I said slowly.

"Good." He smiled and said no more. Typical.

I sighed. The party was still in full swing with Connor and Travis taking care of the entertainment (Travis threw up on Mr. D and blamed it on Connor; Connor threw a spider at Athena and blamed it on Travis. Don't ask me how and where these two get their ideas...). On the dance floor, Nico was teaching Hades how to do the Dougie (I know, it's weird), Aphrodite was making a love-sick fool out of Ares, and Clarisse got into a fist fight with Bishop (Clarisse won, by the way). Elsewhere, I saw a shaken Leo, a clearly satisfied Poseidon (take that as you please), and a grinning Percy emerge from a room. My eyes narrowed at them, but I did nothing. I'll just have to talk to them about that later.

That's when it happened.

I was so busy watching what everyone else was doing that I didn't even realize it when Piper came out of nowhere to tackle me with a hug. She was grinning wildly when she said, "Guess what?"

"Oh, my gods, you killed Drew?" I exclaimed. _What? It could happen..._

She frowned. "Unfortunately not... Anyways, Drew has nothing to do with this!" Her grin widened even more, if that's even possible, and she held out her hand to me. "Jason proposed!"

I stared at the silver band with a gigantic rock on Piper's ring finger. "Oh, my gods, that's awesome!" I smiled, giving her a hug.

"We want you to be our wedding planner!"

I froze and the smile disappeared off my face in an instant. "You want me to do what-now?"

"Well since you did such a great job with Annabeth's wedding and I'm sure Halley's, Gwen's, and Hazel's will be awesome too, I thought you could plan mine as well," she smiled. _Oh, gods, she looks so hopeful._

Oh, great. Another wedding to add to my possible-causes-of-death list. I think Thanatos is giving me a sign...

I laughed uneasily and forced an unconvincing smile back on my face. "Sure thing," I conceded.

_Curse my humanity..._

**_[Later that night]_**

By now, most people had gone home, started cleaning, or were falling asleep on the chairs. A few random (and vomit-inducing) lovebirds were still on the dance floor and the gods were still sticking around to "protect us" (but not help us clean up). I was leaning against a table watching Leo sweep some confetti from the hardwood floor. He swept over to me and leaned on the broom and stared at me.

"Mind helping me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

I nodded with a smile and replied, "Yeah, I kinda do."

He sighed and rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair beside me. I sat down in his lap before he could even relax. He groaned and I laughed at his suffering.

"To be fair," I said. "I had to plan this whole wedding, and I have another three… no four now, to go. Stop your whining."

He breathed out a laugh and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on top of his and sighed. Finally, we had a peaceful moment. There was no certain godly fathers to intrude, no Stoll brothers to do something that would make me kill them, and no—

"Ahem."

"Are you _serious_."

It was not a question; it was an angry statement. My head shot up and the look on my face changed from peaceful to murderous. Standing in front of us was Athena. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, you aren't even either of our parents," I exclaimed. "You hate me anyways!"

Athena smiled lightly. "I just wanted to say good job on the wedding, Cordelia."

I was shocked. She had no snide, smarty-pants remark. No I'm-always-right speech. No I-still-hate-Percy-and-Poseidon seething. Just… a congratulations.

"Well," I started. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Once Athena walked away and was out of earshot, Leo and I burst out laughing.

"My gods, that was so awkward!" I said. "And speaking of awkward, what did my dad and Percy talk to you about?"

The smile fell of his face in an instant. It was almost like the face I made when Piper asked me to plan her wedding.

"You can mention every other embarrassing moment I have ever had in my life and any others I will continue to have and I will not tell you to shut up," he said. "Just as long as you, never _ever_ mention that talk again. _Please_."

"Oh, it couldn't have—"

"_Never._"

"… _Any_ embarrassing moment?"

He nodded. "Just... don't mention it ever again."

I laughed at how his face was pale with fear. I wasn't sure what Percy and my dad had said, but it clearly scared Leo quite a bit.

I gave him a kiss and we stood up to leave the reception hall. Neither one of us was cleaning up anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHAHA! <strong>

**-What on earth could've Percy and Poseidon talked to Leo about?  
>-Whatcha think of the spontaneous ReynaNico (Delia said no one saw it coming... neither did I, it was all Ciara)  
><strong>**-How's it lookin' for grammar?  
>-Which of you went to read The Argo II, have read it, or are planning to?<strong>

**Leave your thoughts in a _REVIEW_!**

**Barry, Wayne, Kyle, Ian, and Hughey were distracting in the writing of this one-shot**

**KEEP EATING THOSE CARROTS!  
><strong>


End file.
